James" Munky" Shaffer
James Christian Shaffer (born June 6, 1970), also known by his stage name "Munky", or sometimes "Munk", is an American musician best known as co-founder and rhythm guitarist of the nu metal band Korn. Shaffer set up the side-project band Fear and the Nervous System in 2008 and is also the founder of Emotional Syphon Recordings, who have signed acts like Monster in the Machine and Droid. Shaffer was ranked at No. 26 of Guitar World's 100 Greatest Heavy Metal Guitarists of All Time. Shaffer's work with Korn has resulted in over 35 million albums sold. Musical Career Shaffer first took up guitar as part of rehabilitation when he severed the tip of one of his fingers on the chain of his three-wheeler. He has since performed with several bands. Founding of Korn and Korn Career James and former guitarist Brian "Head" Welch were the ones to find Johnathan Davis and get him to Join the band. In 1994 Korn released it's self- titled debut. He has been on all 8 studio albums and one compilation with Korn. In Early 2008 Munky went on Hiatus for family issues. He returned to the band on February 24, 2008 Fear and the Nervous System (2008-Present) On March 4, 2008, it was announced that Shaffer would be releasing a solo record on August 8, 2008 with his solo band Fear and The Nervous System which would feature Munky doing vocals and guitars, Brooks Wackerman of Bad Religion (who also performed on Korn's 8th album) on drums, Leopold Ross on guitars and programming, Bill Gould of Faith No More fame, and Zac Baird (Korn's keyboardist) on keyboards and programming. The record will be produced by Munky and Ross Robinson. Guitarist and friend Wes Borlandoriginally recorded guitars for two songs on the album but they will not make the final cut. Borland also created cover art which will still be used. The band's debut album was originally due out August 8, but has been pushed back as the album has yet to be completed. On Modlife in October 2009, Shaffer had explained that he would not be doing vocals on the new Fear and the Nervous System album because he is not "very good at singing." It was later announced that Steve Krolikowski of Repeater would be handling vocal duties. Emotional Syphon Recordings (2006-Present) In 2006, Shaffer founded Emotional Syphon Records to give daring and diverse bands a chance to be heard. The first bands to be signed were Droid and Monster In The Machine, however Shaffer says he does not want to limit himself to only releasing metal acts but to create a multi-genre label. Equipment and Gear Shaffer predominantly uses Ibanez guitars, most often his signature model the Ibanez Apex 7-string model and Mesa Boogie Triple Rectifier & Diezel guitar amplifier. Like Brian did before leaving the band in 2005, he uses many pedals and effects to shape the distinct Korn sound. Munky describes his live pedal board as a "spaceship" because of the large, diverse quantity of effects he uses.